Father
by inkfeather
Summary: We all know who we are and who our fathers and mothers. Severus Snape questions his own identity and finds out who he really is. Thus, his life was shattered - Voldemort had deceived them all (being rewrittened)
1. Findings

Disclaimer: I do not own J.K Rowling. So, I do not own the Harry Potter universe  
  
flash of lighting brightened the darkness, followed by a clash of thunder that echoed a hollow booming in the air. White and wet fog came drifting in subtly until their undeniable presence formed a heavy veil. The wind roared from the throat of the sky and time seemed interminable in the almost complete darkness as the rolling clouds obscured the moon. Yet the vast darkness, there appeared to be a flickering brightness, a moving dot of dim light in the mists.   
  
  
  
A few raindrops, occasionally seen when illuminated by a strike of lightning, made their way down a glassy surface. The light trickle of rain became a downpour. The driver cursed and muttered something about bad luck, earning the disapproving scowl from the woman in the backseat. The night was now in the glare of lightning, which came thick and fast, followed by peals of thunder. The woman was old, her gaunt face was lined. She knew the road was rugged for she often traveled this way, but still they seemed to fly over it with a feverish haste. She could understand what the haste meant and the driver was evidently bent on losing no time in reaching their destination.   
  
  
  
Hours passed and the storm ceased. The cries of a child were unacknowledged as silence draped itself over the land.   
  
  
  
Far away, some where in the world, a man with the name Dumbledore smiled in triumph.   
  
And so it began…….  
  
************************  
  
The smoke of his breath was grey on the black and icy air. It had been raining all day, and the branches around him still dripped a steady trickle. It was dark, and the place was cold. Several times the man grew restless and walked forward, peering into the darkness with anticipation.   
  
  
  
************************  
  
Severus looked blankly at the ceiling. It was in the middle of the night and his room was barely illuminated other than the faint light that came through the window. This was the fourth time he had this dream and the unusual repetition elicited much curiosity. Always a forest, a man and sometimes with a woman. But Merlin! He was much too tired for this. After all, there were work to be done the next day.  
  
  
  
~  
  
"Now…stir three times counter wise." With a stern countenance, the teacher inspected his pupil's work with the a most critical eye.   
  
It was an interesting sight. The room was cramped and dusty. It had only a small window and was bared except a variety of potion ingredients , most of them distinguished in appearance and not at all pleasant stored in jars on the shelves, or else were presently scattered on a wooden table. An old man clad in grey owning a face etched with lines and a scrutinizing gaze stood in a corner. The spotlight landed on a young boy in stiff black robe and a slight frown that well contrasted to his age, leaning over a seething cauldron above blue flames. One hand was on the worn page of a book, the other lost in its search for the necessary ingredients, and dark eyes darted back and forth. He took a beaker and let a drop of its content fell into the depths of the cauldron. The solution frothed and turned a light silver shade.   
  
  
  
"Remember. Potions is not a sentimental art. It is all memorization, technique, logic, and required absolute precision. Do you hear me boy?"   
  
  
  
"Yes Morvick. of course." The boy carefully separated the potion into small flask while Morvick conjured a wooden stick and with a "Sortis!" and "Conceleres!" Beetles eyes, knotgrasses, shrivel figs, snake fangs, and everything else on the table magically flew to their designated spots on the shelves and disappeared.  
  
"I saw a stranger lurking around here today on my way here," the boy commented nonchalantly as he opened the door. The old man froze, but did not give any indication for him to stop.  
  
"There is a charm here that keeps the Muggles away, so it got to be a wizard. Anyway, it was brief.   
  
Morvick turned around abruptly and looked at his pupil, eye steady, inquiring, and -fear? The boy glanced around himself to see if he had spontaneously grew an extra arm.  
  
  
  
"It was your imagination. Probably the heat,,," the response was dry and was an obvious end to this conversation on the old man's part.   
  
  
  
Tension hung in the air  
  
  
  
"Same time tomorrow, sir?  
  
  
  
"Of course!" Morvick exclaimed loudly and out of character. A pair of eyes widened in surprise.   
  
  
  
"Of course…eh…tomorrow. Tomorrow…" the old man continued to mutter to himself, unaware of his student's early dismissal. Severus was in a similar state and probably would have remain oblivious if Morvick had took notice of his exit. He wanted to believe that Morvick was right and what happened was only figments of his imagination. Treading upon a familiar trial , he looked up to the green sky above and could see the streams of radiance leaking through the formidable fortress of leaves and branches.   
  
  
  
He didn't tell Morvick that there had been two.   
  
************************  
  
  
  
The spring had came earlier this year, and the heat became insufferable. Perspiration glistened on Severus's forehead. He wished that he had worn something lighter and not as suffocating as he walked under the shades into the heart of the wood-Morvick's potion laboratory. It was more of a shed than a laboratory, he mused to himself. Its only merit was the convenience of its location that supplied many fresh potion ingredients.  
  
  
  
Suddenly, he became conscious of the hollow thuds of contact between boots and the earth. With the agility accumulated from years of running from the bullies, he climbed up the closest tree until he was completely out of sight. Severus peered down at the approaching figures. Eerily, they had decided to meet on the spot where he just had been - and uncomfortably near where he was now. Why on earth would two strange men and WIZARDS be here of all the places? People only chose to meet in secluded places if they don't want the discussion to be heard. It was impossible to see their faces, but he could almost hear the words. Severus edged closer, concerned only not to be heard. He had missed most part of the conversation.  
  
" …how many times do I need to say this! She would refuse him. The other takes the blame, and WE accomplish the mission.  
  
"If she does, if she does not refuse-"  
  
"He does not tolerate failure."  
  
With that said, both men vanished into thin air.   
  
************************  
  
There had been someone. Men who were not suppose to be here. Men who intended harm. Severus kept glancing backwards until the trees gradually thinned and patches of farms and pastures spread before him. Soon enough, houses and shops came into view as did people- small children in their games of tags and adults in the shops bargaining and complaining about prices. The Village was not a village. It was a small concentrated magical town full of witches and wizards except him.   
  
  
  
He was a Squib.   
  
Not that it mattered significantly. Children his age always made him the victim in their games of torment. He was too tall, too smart, too serious, and too skinny for a thirteen year old. Adults, friends of the Snape family, looked at him with a mixture of contempt and pity-two thing he didn't want or need. Whether it was because his father died when he was a baby or that he was Squib, he didn't know. Severus had long given up hope that he might show any sort of a sign himself. But his mother didn't and neither did Morvick. He said magic was required in the "art of potions," and firmly asserted that Severus was a wizard who had more potential than anyone he ever saw. But Morvick was different, a bit eccentric. Severus entered a building at the centre of the shops. There were no one inside, for the building had only a hall whose four walls were cramped with thousands drawers engraved with different named. His sound of his footsteps echoed until he arrived in front of the drawer with the name "Snape." Severus pulled. With deafening roar, he found himself a little nauseous standing in the courtyard of his home.   
  
It was a small house and well isolated. Fields of green stretched for miles giving the Snape residence a distinct air that cried "home." When he finally recovered, he was conscious of the voices indoors which had escalated to a point of being belligerent. He moved silently and placed himself beside a window-a window that was open.   
  
"…HE is my son now! I took care of him ever since I found him. I am not giving him up! HE IS MY SON! I do not care if-"  
  
"This matter doesn't concern us, my dear sister. I am Aurors, I have to follow the orders. On behalf of Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer-"  
  
"I will not give up my child!"  
  
"Please, Titania! If you refuse, you will force me to take drastic measures. I do not want to do that."  
  
"He is a SQUIB!"  
  
Silence.  
  
"That is not my concern. I am following orders."  
  
Severus faltered. His legs were weak and shaking.   
  
A short woman in blue came out and her eyes widened at she saw her son. Muttering breathlessly, she began to fuss with the boy's ebony hair. He stared blankly at her. He could not registered what he just had heard.   
  
  
  
I took care of him ever since I found him.  
  
She continued to straightened his robes. A kind face framed by raven locks looked up to meet his eyes.  
  
I found him….  
  
I found him…..   
  
"Your uncle is here to see us."  
  
I just found out that Voldemort is actually around SIXTY! Isn't that a bit old for the Evil Lord and "I will conquer the whole Universe and get rid of muggles" role? BIG, HUGE, GIGANTIC and TWISTED surprise in Snape's real identity!!!! Mwahahahah……..Point the arrow down…yyyeeesssssss…a bit lower to "submit review"….go on…CLICK!!! *nudge nudge* *wink wink* 


	2. Complications

I do not own the Harry Potter universe. I simply own its alternate dimension-my story!  
  
He laid flat on his back, ensnarled within the bed sheets in complete disarray. And though he laid there ever so motionlessly, he was plagued by internal turmoil.   
  
He had mechanically greeted his new relative and excused himself. He had been in his room, oblivious to everything else around him. Severus was bewildered, perplexed, baffled- too angry and shocked to experience the pain. Dinner was miserable. Mother kept glancing uneasily at his new "uncle," desperately trying to make a conversation. "Uncle Callatch" nodded occasionally, his gaze intently locked on Severus. And Severus? He kept his head down, ate, and went back to his sanctuary.  
  
He did not believe it. He wouldn't believe it! He did not want to believe it! But some part of him, even earlier on, had realised that he did not look like either of his "parents." Except the hair, there were no resemblance between Mother and him. She short, and plump in the photographs of her younger self. She had blue eyes, a colour that always reminded him of cornflowers. He had scavenged every photographs there was of his Father and etched every little detail deep into his memory in hopes that he could somehow get closer to him-a stern man, but nevertheless possessing an easy air, with dark brown hair, a stout frame, and rather bulgy eyes.   
  
He, Severus Snape, had pale, flaxen skin. Black were his eyes and his hair that he wore shoulder-length. He was tall, scrawny, and everything about him made him stood out. He was simply different.   
  
Society welcomed standardization.   
  
I found him….  
  
Was he that despicable that his own parents threw him away? Him, their own son? Impossible! This isn't real! This could not be real!   
  
He was Severus Snape, the son of Titania and Ector Snape.  
  
He was Severus Snape, the son of Titania and Ecotr Snape.  
  
He continued to chant this silent mantra until his tired mind was engulfed by waves of sleep……  
  
**************  
  
A mist had risen with the coming of dusk, creeping through the trees so they stood like ghost. With a swish of his robe he turned around, and paced, softly, into the shadows beyond. There, the faint footsteps, some one was coming up toward him. His breathing remained calm as ever, wand in hand and ready to utter the first destructive spell against his opponent.  
  
**************  
  
"Wake up Severus! Please, wake up!" Someone was shaking him urgently, rousing him from his dream.  
  
Severus unwillingly opened his eyes with an obvious effort, still groggy with sleep.  
  
"You must go! Hide!" she whispered frantically. "Dear Merlin. He is going to take you by force! I thought he wouldn't dare since…YOU GOT TO GET UP!" She would a hysterical sight- in a nightgown, holding her wand and her hair in a mess, if it weren't for her visible fear.  
  
"Mother? What is happening? What are you talking about?"  
  
"Oh Severus.." She cupped his face. "Listen to me. You must hide. Make sure that no one will find you. You are my child. You will always be. And nothing can ever change that, you understand?"  
  
He reluctantly nodded. His vision became blurry as he tried to repress the sobs that were chocking him. He could see the shimmering tears on her face, almost glowing in the moonlight. They were still fresh - glimmering on her cheeks and in her eyes - blue eyes, laughing eyes, kind eyes, pained eyes.   
  
She left.  
  
Severus wasted no time. The entrance to his secret hiding spot was the piece of wood on the farthest side of the room from the window. The board was cracked and well hidden beneath a small rug. He lifted it up, revealing a space too small and constricted to accommodated a typical thirteen year-old, but Severus was rather skinny for his age. He slipped inside.   
  
Fear rushed through his every vein. He had never been so terrified in his own life.   
  
"I can't find him." The voices was foreign with an accent- thick and rumbling.   
  
"WHERE IS HE?" A man snarled malevolently.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Mother?  
  
Realization slowly drew upon Severus as did horror. That voice… men in the woods…whispers of a plot.  
  
"CRUCIO!"  
  
It was the most horrifying and wretched words he had ever heard. For soon accompanying it were his mother's screams. He could hear the contact of her body against the floor as her body quivered and jerked uncontrollably from the pain ~ an all-consuming pain that rushed throughout the body like Death itself. Her screams were perpetual. Help! There must be someone…his uncle! No, he had left after dinner….  
  
"CRUCIO!"  
  
No. No! NO! Another series of screams were initiated. Not again! He could not bear this more than a second longer! Why? Why does Fate always pick him? String had tied themselves around his heart, searing and burning the flesh. After every scream, the binds grew tighter.   
  
Then, it stopped. A hollow thud met the ground.  
  
"She's died."  
  
His heartbeat accelerated and his breath grew more shallow. It seemed, at this precise, that all the misery, anguish, and suffering in the world had decided to pay Severus a long-dued visit. The dam was broken, and every emotion he every felt had magnified tenfolds. Yet he remember what she told him. He bitted his tongue until he tasted his own blood-bitter and acidic.   
  
But one traitorous gasp had managed to escape. It was too late.  
  
"What was that?" 


End file.
